


where rallies lead to.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kinda, Murphy sets them up, Riots, Social Issues, background Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, they lead riots lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Based off my Tumblr prompts: "Kick his ass for me."
Relationships: Luna/Raven Reyes
Series: The 100 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Kudos: 22





	where rallies lead to.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this like year ago and I don't know why I haven't posted this yet so, maybe enjoy?

It's another riot, as most of their dates are. Most of their dates are either standing outside of Starbucks, complaining about capitalism as they drink their overpriced macchiatos or here; here with shouting and signs and Murphy usually chanting 'if you want to stay in office, you have to listen to us, Dickhead!' 

Which, a protip - most henceforth unnamed politicians do not take it well when you stand outside of their big White House, calling them a dickhead and luckily for them, a good majority of the time, the cop called is Bellamy Blake. Bellamy Blake was young but well-respected for his work on larger cases like drug busts and even, in one case, the murder of a little girl Bellamy simply refers to as "Charlotte", one area however where people took issue with him was here. He was dating boots-on-the-ground activist, John Murphy and when called to reports like this, he did very little; make out with Murphy a bit or just giving them the least stern talking-to that Luna has ever seen a police officer give someone. 

And Murphy is someone she really enjoys holding protests with; he's got a fire in him, she notes, a spark that makes people follow him or walk with him or just a drive to do something - through the few times, they've talked about personal issues, apparently, he was in juvie for a while after his mother died, for arson and so, he had said with a split moon grin, "this is probably a better place to focus all that shit." 

However, nursing a shattered ankle from a protest that went awry, she was not facing a crowd with Murphy, but instead, a girl who she held just a little more concern for than her cause had appeared in his place. 

"Raven," she had introduced herself as with a firm handshake. "I'm here for Murphy because he decided to play a badass to a Nazi and got his leg shattered because of it." Luna is curious about the girl's own experience with broken legs from the sign of a brace on her knee and her limp as she walks makes Luna's heart race. If something were to happen to her and it had been Luna's fault and on Luna's watch while Murphy was hurt, she'd have to die. 

Or apologize one million times and cry. 

She - unfortunately, for Luna's very pansexual self - was also very pretty in a way that Luna found her own eyes glued to in a way that was so hard to peel off that she found herself actively not wanting to. 

Riots tend to get hectic though, in their best throes of moments so when Luna loses Raven in their crowd, she isn't automatically scared. 

Not until the screaming starts. 

When she shoves through the crowd, Raven is clutching her bad knee and Luna hooks her arm over Luna's own shoulders before dragging her slightly away to sit on the curb. 

"Hey." Raven gasps, a smile dragging over plump tiers that screams of 'I'm strong because I have to be.' 

Luna's teeth are clenched. She wants to go kick the ass of the smirking Rich Boy / Got-Into-Harvard-Because-Daddy-Paid-For-It boy that she suspects had kicked Raven in her injured knee. "Hey." 

"Do me two favors?" Raven asks and Luna's body may be in fight mode but she nods, "One, kick his ass for me..." 

Raven pauses and Luna is tempted to tell her she would have without her saying so until she realizes the second part hasn't come. "And?" 

Raven grins tiredly and she is beautiful - god, she is beautiful. "Take me on a date that isn't a riot?" 

"Yes, yes, yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like this, kudos or comments are appreciated!


End file.
